lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 4/spoilers/Theories
Penelope Widmore *Penelope will find the Island. *Penelope put together an expedition team to head to the Island to try to rescue Desmond. **Eventually she and Michael will cross paths (towards end of season) and she will convince him to return with her. Reluctantly Michael will accept in an attempt to redeem himself. *Penelope will arrive during the funeral of Charlie or another character, in the same way that Desmond arrived in during the funeral of Libby and Ana-Lucia. Season 4 storylines *Jack and Claire will discover they are siblings. *We will find out that time moves differently outside of the Island. This will be revealed in the second episode, as the Islanders are celebrating Christmas day. The frieghter crew will arrive on the island, and it will be revealed that in the outside world it is not December 25, 2004, but rather is sometime in the future. *We'll find out that Danielle Rousseau is actually one of the last surviving members of the DHARMA Initiative, like Ben. *It will be revealed that the Island is in the South Pacific rather than the Indian Ocean, and the 2004 tsunami will force the Losties and the Others together. ** The tsunami occurred in the Indian Ocean, and the Island is in the South Pacific, away from the epicenter of the disaster. *Characters from The Lost Experience will appear. **Thomas Mittelwerk is on the frieghter. **Rachel Blake is on the island in an unseen Dharma station *One of the Others' flashbacks will show Nathan as an Other. ** He was not sent by Ben when the plane crashed, but he could have been an outcast of the Others, perhaps trying to sabotage Goodwin's mission. *Jennifer Gale will appear on the Island. **Jennifer Gale is the woman responsible for sending Naomi, as she was searching for her husband Henry Gale. *Jack and Locke will get fewer flashbacks/forwards in Season 4 after receiving 3 each in Season 3. *The experimental Other 48 Days/Expose style episode of the season will be a Vincent-centric episode in which we learn through his "flasbacks" all the secrets he has witnessed. *Episode 16 will be a Kate flashforward, revealing answers to the questions brought up in the flashforwards in *Given the blood in the water in , it seems likely that the shark will make a reappearance to threaten Desmond's attempting to leave the Looking Glass. *Henry Gale was on his trip around the world in the same Widmore-sponsored race as Desmond. *Michael and Walt are being held captive on Naomi's frieghter. *The second Ben centered episode will parallel his leadership skills. The survivors will realize they must follow him as Naomi's frieghter proves to be an enemy of everyone on the island. The flashback will take place right after the Purge. *Michael will give a possible explaination of what caused the implosion of the Swan station. *Charlie does not actually die *Charlie will appear on the island to Hurley as Yemi appeared to Eko and Christian appeared to Jack. *The spectacular kiss that the writers are talking about will be between Kate and Kevin Callis. Remaining flashbacks *Now that the series is past the halfway point, every season will end with a Jack flash-forward as the earlier seasons began with a Jack flashback. *Aaron will get a flash-forward The Return A spoiler states that someone is due to come back to life. *Christian Shephard has been seen in Jacob's cabin and in the jungle. He may be alive. The finale The "at least three" familiar faces mentioned in the finale will be Boone, Shannon and Charlie. Since 8 people allegedly survived the initial crash, the 6 will calim Aaron wasn't born (to Kate) yet and Boone, Charlie and Shannon were the other initial survivors.